highimpactgamesthelostfrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Saucy Pirate
The Saucy Pirate is a Pirate Lady that hangs out at Barter's Tavern. When Jak comes back to Far Drop, after had saving the small town from Dark Mutants, Barter tells him that she has a Precursor Rune Sphere (a coordinate for the Eco Seeker), for that Jak can "persuade," her to part from it. Jak asks her how he can get it, she said "Oh, cash don't interest me, beat me and it's yours," at Jak asked if he losed, what will she gain, she simply told him that she wants Daxter to make an Ottsel Fur Coat. Once you defeat the Saucy Pirate, you get the Precursor Rune, and walk away from the Tavern, and never come back to Far Drop. History Early Life Pre-Lost Frontier She was a pirate lady that hangs out at Barter's Tavern at Far Drop, she seems to be a smuggler, working for Barter. Original Openography When Jak approaches her to try and buy the coordinate sphere from her, she says that "Cash don't interest me." She suggests that if Jak can beat her, it's his. She has three stages of her attack: a melee stage where she attacks Jak with her sword and speed, then she urges the other bar patrons to attack Jak, after which she throws bombs at him, then she will stand on any available tables and shoot her eco pistol. The Lost Frontier She only appears once in The Lost Frontier as a boss fight to get one of three Coordinate Spheres for the Eco Seeker.When Jak approaches her to try and buy it from her, she says that "Cash don't interest me". She suggests that if Jak can beat her, it's his. She has three stages of her attack: a melee stage where she attacks Jak with her sword and speed, then she urges the other bar patrons to attack Jak, after which she throws bombs at him, then she will stand on any available tables and shoot her pistol. The Lost Frontier after-math She is presumably killed by Jak, but may have only been nocked out. Although she did not become part of the Eco Pirate Republic, she is still considered an ally to the eco pirates. Biography Personality The Pirate Lady does not seem to value cash, but rather fighting skills. Appearance She wears a white chest shirt (showing her solar plexus to her waste), with a belly-showing purple coat. She wears purple pants with a green belt strap, with alot of gun holds and extra belts and bands around her legs. She also wears a pirate hat. Abilities She has three stages of her attack: a melee stage where she attacks Jak with her sword and speed, then she urges the other bar patrons to attack Jak, after which she throws bombs at him, then she will stand on any available tables and shoot her eco pistol. Weapons She carries an eco pistol. Transportation She has no vehicles, but can sprint superhumanly. Notes Video Gallery Trivia Links External Links Category:Enemies Category:Characters